


The Right Moment

by Dragon_Dweller



Series: Mornings and Reflections (Henry Cavill/Reader/You) [3]
Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Airplanes, Anxiety, Broken Engagement, Budapest, Caring, Dog - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Filming, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, London, Long wait, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Nervousness, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secrets, Sex, Support, The Witcher - Freeform, Travel, True Love, Worry, kal - Freeform, walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: Henry had waited for a year to find the right moment to pop the question to you, and he finally has.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Series: Mornings and Reflections (Henry Cavill/Reader/You) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600609
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	The Right Moment

Henry stood in the closet holding the ring box in his hand, he'd had the ring custom made and that took almost a month, he'd wanted it to be perfect for you. But, he'd had the ring for almost a year after that, and still hadn't felt like he'd found the right moment to propose to you with it.

“Hens, what are you doing in the closet?” Your voice called as you came upstairs, and saw the closet door open. “Are you trying to tell me something?” you teased.

He quickly jammed the ring back into its spot, as you came around the door. “Nothing, I'm just making sure I've gotten everything I want and need to start filming season two.” he told you, flipping through his shirts, and hoped he didn't look guilty.

“Right,” you nodded, you felt something was off with him. “Well, I just got off the phone with my agent, I'll only be busy for the first month, maybe, month and a half that you're out shooting. So, I should be able to join you after, if you want.”

“You know, I want you there with me, y/n.” Henry told you, turning towards you. “I want you to come with me tonight.” he asked, a shy smile pulling at his lips.

You smiled at him, “Hide me in your carry-on?” you suggested with a giggle.

“In a heartbeat.” Henry chuckled, pulling you against him and kissing you, like he needed you to breathe.

You shivered as Henry's fingers walked up your bare thigh, leaving goosebumps in their wake as they climbed higher. Biting a moan back, as his hand dipped between your legs and played with sensitivity still there from your love making moments before, he bent down and pressed his lips to your stomach. Leaving his hand between your legs, Henry continued his journey over your body with his lips, leaving wet kisses across your stomach for the cool air of the bedroom to caress and leave even more shivers and goosebumps behind. You started to melt again as he nipped underneath one of your breasts, moving up to your nipple and nibbling at it, before closing his mouth completely around it, sucking and biting. You rested your shaky hands on his broad shoulders, feeling the new definition in them, from his grueling work-outs for the Witcher, he was supposed to be leaving to start filming again, in just a few short hours.

“He--” you started to say his name, but was cut off as you hit your second orgasm in an hour.

Henry lifted his head from your breast, looking up at your face as you came, his hand working you through it, slowly. “God, you're beautiful, y/n.” he told you, moving up to kiss you on the lips. “I want to stay here with you.”

“You have work to do, dear Witcher.” You whispered, eyes closed and relaxed. “That is your mission, should you choice to take it.” you teased him, reaching out to rest your hand on his cheek.

“I think your brain is mixing up my roles.” Henry teased back, pressing his lips to your palm.

“No, there's not a difference.” you told him, hand slipping into his soft, messy curls.

“Walker is a bad guy,” He told you, between kisses to your collarbone and chest. “Geralt is not.”

“Hmm.” You hummed. “Walker was a bad guy, _thinking_ he was doing the right thing. Geralt is seen as the bad guy, _trying_ to do the right thing.” you explained your logic.

Henry stopped what he was doing and looked down at you, the pause made you open your eyes and look up at him, his blue eyes were focused on yours, as his brain turned over what you said. “You have a legitimate point.” he confessed, he hadn't thought of the two characters that way before.

“I know.” You grinned at him, then turned your head towards the clock on his side of the bed. “You need to get dressed, so I can take you to the airport.”

“Am I still smuggling you in my carry-on?” he sighed, relenting and rolling out of bed.

“Just my heart for now, love.” You told him, getting out of bed as well, to get dressed with him.

–

A month later, you were walking through the airport in Budapest, scanning the crowd for your Witcher. You found Henry by baggage claim, and already in possession for your bags. Not losing a second, you ran for him and melted as his arms closed around you, picking you up off the ground and kissing you. You couldn't help the excited squeal as you grinned at him, wrapping your arms around his neck, neither of you caring who saw you both.

“God, I've missed you so much, y/n.” He told you, setting you back down on your feet.

“Not a chance, I've missed you more.” You teased, butterflies in your stomach, there always was, when you saw him after a long time apart, it was like the pair of you fell in love all over again.

“I, most definitely, missed you more.” He teased back, picking up your bags with one hand and taking yours with the other. “Though, I think Kal might have missed you more than that.” he added, with a chuckle.

You got in the car and was instantly bombarded by Kal jumping into your lap from the back seat. “Oh, good god, Kal.” you laughed, as he licked at your face. “You're way too big for a lap dog.” You locked your arms around the fluffy bear's neck, his tail going wild.

“Kal, get out of mommy's lap.” Henry told him, getting into the driver's seat, but Kal just sat down in your lap, pinning you to your seat and making you bury your face into his fur, as you laughed. “Kal, now.” Henry laughed, patting the Akita on the head.

With much turning and swishing of his tail into you and Henry's faces, Kal hopped back into the backseat, but kept his head between the front seats with you and Henry. Heaven's forbid, if he missed anything, or felt left out.

“How was your flight?” Henry asked, pulling out of the airport parking lot.

“Not as long as it could have been.” You answered, resting your hand on his thigh. “They thought the delay in Prague was going to be two hours, but it was luckily only an hour and a half.” you told him him, with a yawn.

“Good.” Henry nodded, taking a hold of your hand on his thigh. “I'll order us some dinner and we can crash for the night.” he told you, giving your hand a squeeze.

You'd just barely managed to stay awake for the drive to the hotel Henry and Kal were staying in, and order room service. As soon as Henry turned down the blankets for you, you'd passed out before you even took your shoes off. Smiling and kissing your temple, Henry carefully removed your shoes and tugged off your sweatpants, then covered you up. Kal jumped up on bed and curled up at your feet, as Henry pushed the room service cart out into the hall, and took a shower. He'd been filming a large portion of the day, before heading to the airport to pick you up, so the hot shower water ceased his sore muscles. He walked out of the bathroom, naked and still dripping, not bothering with a towel, you'd seen him naked more times than he'd seen himself naked. He stood at the foot of the bed, watching you sleep, and the rest of the stress in his body that the hot water couldn't reach, went out of him. You were with him again, his rock. Turning to the dresser, Henry pulled out a pair of boxers, the black velvet box with the engagement ring, tucked in the back corner of the drawer. Pulling on the boxers, Henry picked the box up and sat on the edge of the bed, Kal picking his head up to look at his owner.

“Don't look at me like that, Kal.” Henry whispered. “I know, I was supposed to propose to her, on her last birthday,” he sighed as Kal turned his head at him. “I just—chickened out.” his shoulders slumped, thumbing the nice sized diamond in the center. “What if she says no, or it ends up like the last time I proposed, we broke up a week later.” he fretted, over his past experience. “You think she'd say yes, Kal?” Henry asked, looking at him.

Kal sneezed, making it look like he was nodding his head, and it made Henry chuckle.

“Thanks for the pep talk, bud.” he said, tucking the box back into his drawer and crawled into bed with you, wrapping his arms around your waist, and pulling you flush against him.

You were walking Kal around the studio lot the next day, while Henry and the crew filmed inside on of the studios. But, you stopped a little while later, hearing his voice behind you.

“I was told there's a big furry monster roaming around.” Henry called, making you turn around and grin, seeing him in his full blown Witcher costume.

“I assure you, Sir Witcher, he's as soft as his fur.” You told him, playing along.

“Well, then. If, my lady, as the beast under control.” he grinned back. “Might she humor this Witcher, for a walk with him?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow at you. “To ensure, she is indeed, safe from the beast.”

“How noble of you, I do consent to the request.” You told him, blushing.

“Excellent.” Henry laughed, catching up with you, and offering his arm to you, which you took, gladly.

You, Henry and Kal started your walk around the studio, in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's presence and the beautiful day. Henry took Kal's leash as he started to get excited over seeing a squirrel, and tugging on you, but gave it back for a moment as he stopped behind you, kneeling to make it look like he was fussing with some piece of his costume.

“Y/n?” he called, out to you, making you turn back around to him, and your mouth drop open, eyes getting huge. He held open the velvet box to you, the diamonds in the ring sparkling in the afternoon sun.

“Holy shit.” You whispered, heart pounding and stomach going weak. “Are you proposing to me, or is the Witcher?” you asked, at a loss for anything else at the moment, but humor.

“Both.” Henry gulped, licking his lips, nervously. “I've been trying to find the right moment to propose to you, for a year.” he started to explain. “But, I think it's only taken me this long to ask because...” he faltered. “the last time I did this, it failed, and I was terrified you'd tell me no, and I'd lose you too.”

“Then,” You pressed your hands to your thighs, as they shook. “why don't you ask, and I'll give you my answer.” you told him, eyes locked on his.

Nodding mindlessly, Henry opened his mouth. “Y/n, you are the love of my life, you are the only woman, or person, I truly want in my life, for the rest of my life. Without you, I am a lost and useless shell of a man; you make me complete, you give me reason and you make me a better man, every day. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, appreciating you, loving you and thanking you for loving me and trusting me.” he licked his lips, his own hands shaking. “Will you marry me?”

Your face broke out into a huge smiling, blushing so hard, the tips of your ears turned pink. “I would give the world, to marry you, Henry Cavill.” you told him, tears dripping down your face. “So, yes. I will marry you.”

A dizzying sense of relief filled Henry as he got up and crossed the distance to you, slipping the ring out of the box and onto your left hand. He cupped your face in his shaking hands, making you wrap your own shaky ones around his wrists. “You have no idea, how happy you've made me.” he whispered, pressing his forehead to yours.

“You have the rest of our lives, to show me how much.” you whispered back, looking him in the eyes.

“The world, and Kal, as my witness, I will, the future Mrs. Cavill.” he grinned at you.

“Oh, shut your stupid face, and kiss me.” you bubbled, pressing your lips to his.

Henry gladly fulfilled your request, both of you ignoring Kal has he jumped up and down against you, sensing that something amazing had happened with his beloved humans.


End file.
